


Small Things With Great Love

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: The Cahill Project [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Nikita (TV 2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, The Cahill Project, The Grimm Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: An accidental phone call gives Marina the chance to help one of her boys.





	Small Things With Great Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place November 9, 2011
> 
> Bingo Fills:
> 
> **Dean Winchester:** Accidental Call  
>  **Bad Things Happen:** Headache/Migraine  
>  **GT Family:** Bedside Vigil

Marina tapped her screen only to grimace as the wrong picture filled the screen. Somehow her Wednesday seemed to be more like a Monday. Not bad enough she still needed to finalize a few more details for Dacia’s sixteenth birthday, but she’d dealt with a minor meltdown with one of her handlers. Now, trying to get ahold of her best friend to talk Maria into margaritas, she’d managed to dial the wrong number. _Oh, well, what the hell._ She hadn’t intended to call Dean, but she could check on him with a quick conversation and then get back to the idea of drinks. With that in mind, she smiled as she pictured his surprise. They tried not to interrupt him at school unless an emergency came up… Her thoughts jumped tracks at that; hopefully he didn’t decide there **had** to be an emergency or something to prompt a call. 

The curse in her ear sent her eyebrows shooting up.

“If someone’s not dead or dying,” Dean’s voice growled over the phone, “you might be.”

She blinked, shocked at his words. “ _Shchenok_?” Caution and warning mingled in her tone. When a long pause answered her, she imagined she’d managed to shock him in return. “Is something wrong?” she prompted.

“Marishka-Mama?”

Confusion colored his question, but her instincts went on high alert when she heard the pain beneath that. “Dean, baby, what’s the matter?”

“Headache,” he muttered. She could hear him take a couple of deep breaths. “Something wrong?”

“No, baby, nothing’s wrong here.” 

“Then can I call you back, Marishka-Mama?” Even as she listened, the pain seemed to be growing. “My head’s killing me.”

“Just need a couple of answers first, okay?”

“Yeah.”

But she could hear the reluctance. “How bad’s the pain?” she asked, her voice dropping to a soothing tone. “Scale of one to ten.”

“Fifteen.”

Up and moving before he finished his one word answer, Marina strode into Vika’s office. She listened to her son breathing, a hitch now and then telling her of some other issues – probably nausea, she decided. Her eyes focused on her sister as the blonde straightened, her smile dropping away as concern flooded into her sky blue eyes. Marina held up a hand to stop any questions. “Dean, before the headache hit, did you remember any other symptoms?”

“Hmm?”

“Anything strange, love?” Shifting her hold on the phone so she could listen to his answer, she tapped Vika’s own phone. “Get Misha,” she murmured. “I want a chopper ready to go to Cambridge now. Then get ahold of Vincent.”

Dean’s voice interrupted her. “Sparkles,” he murmured. “Saw a flashing zigzag kinda thing.” A soft moan slipped from him. “Jus’ tired.”

“I know,” she soothed. “A few more seconds and I’ll let you go to sleep, okay?”

“Y-yeah.” He yawned and then groaned. “Shit, shit, shit. My head.”

“Tell Vincent I need migraine meds,” Marina hissed to Vika as her assistant spoke into her own phone with a rapid urgency. “Have it at the chopper in five minutes.” When Vika nodded, she refocused on her son. “Dean? Do you have any numbness? Tingling? Anything else?”

“Other than the spike in my head?”

“Yes, love, other than that.”

“Numb face and brain,” he decided. “Not sure the second counts.”

He could still toss snarky comments at her . . . _Slava Bogu_. That probably shouldn’t comfort her as much as it did, but if he’d didn’t, she’d have panicked. As it was, Marina stalked out of the room with anger and irritation on her face. She didn’t want to be two hundred and twenty miles away from her boy when he was in pain. The sight of people scurrying to get out of her way might have amused her at any other time, but right this moment, she just appreciated the fact that they weren’t in her way. Any hold up to getting to Dean would prompt immediate bloodshed.

“Okay, _Shchenok_ , I want you to get off the phone and try to get some sleep.” Marina’s fingers tapped against her thigh as she watched the elevator numbers lighten and darken, one by one. How the hell long did this damn thing take? “Make sure to keep the room as dark as possible.”

“Yeah, cool. Pie later?”

“Of course, any kind you want.”

Hanging up as the doors opened, Marina hurried out to the parking lot. The sound of the chopper drew her attention to the sky and she nodded in approval. So she wouldn’t have to shoot someone today. Will would appreciate the lack of bloodshed and no additional paperwork. With her eyes on her ride, she almost missed the sound of the door opening behind her. Instincts stirred . . . then settled as the familiar scent and sense of her lover seemed to envelop her. “Misha.”

“ _Samaya malen’kaya._ ” Will stood at her shoulder. “Does Dean know we’re coming?”

“No. I wanted him to try and get to sleep, not worry about us and our imminent arrival.” Folding her lips, she glanced in Medical’s direction. “Vincent should be here soon and then I want to get going.” Maternal pain glistened in her dark eyes as she turned back to him. “I can hear his pain, Misha.”

“I’ve already called Markham,” he assured her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “He knows we’re coming and we’ll be bringing Dean home for the weekend.”

Her shoulders slumped with relief. “Oh, good.” She leaned her forehead against his chest. “I know he’s due to come home Friday anyway for the holiday and the birthday party, but I want my boy home where I can watch him.”

“Then we’ll go get our son.”

“And it’ll be faster if we get on the damn chopper,” Owen added, striding past them as the helicopter landed in the parking lot. “Otherwise you’ll have the whole clan arguing for seats.”

“What?”

“Your sister’s better than Twitter at spreading news.”

“I’m going to laugh when Vika kicks your ass,” Will chuckled.

“First she's gotta catch me, Boss.”

The trip to Massachusetts took too damn long in Marina’s opinion. She looked forward to Dean graduating so she could have him closer to home. Yes, she knew he’d be sent on assignments who the hell knew where, but his home base would no longer be two states away from her. When the helicopter landed on an open parking lot near the dorm, she imagined the school would get complaints.

She didn’t give a damn.

A car met them and she lifted a brow at Will. He shrugged. “Dean’s not going to be in any shape to walk to the transport. We might as well make it as easy as possible.”

“You think of everything.”

“That’s my job.” He nodded to Owen as his best friend joined them before glancing at the driver. “Let’s go.”

The drive only took a few minutes and they wasted no time in striding into the dorm where a familiar figure met them in the hallway leading to Dean’s room. Will nodded at him. “Markham.”

“Sir.” Sergeant Markham snapped off a quick salute. “Lieutenant Winchester’s still in his room.”

“I’ll take care of him,” Marina decreed, her steps hurried as she strode down the hall. Behind her she could hear Will talking with the sergeant, but she lost track of the conversation as her focus centered on the door at the end of the hall. When she opened it, the light from the hallway fell over the bed and drew a pained groan from the figure in it. “Oh, my boy,” she murmured, hurrying to shut out the light. A small glow from under the door combined with the light gleaming around the curtains to give her just enough to see as she walked to his bedside. Brushing light fingertips over his face, she tried to soothe out the lines. The corners of her mouth curved up as his eyes opened to the merest slits.

“Marishka-Mama?”

“I’m here, baby.” She pulled out the medicine Vincent gave her. “Open your mouth, Dean. I need to put this under your tongue.” He obeyed her and she slid the pill into place. Grabbing one of his washcloths, she dampened it in the room’s sink. When she placed the cool rag over his eyes, he gave a soft, grateful groan. She ran her fingers through his short hair. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of everything.”

“’Kay.”

While his lack of argument concerned her, she put it to one side. He’d clearly been in pain for much too long. Stubborn boy of hers; like so many of the others, he wouldn’t take care of himself until it became much too late for an easy fix. Why did they have to make her so crazy? Time passed in silence as he drifted back to sleep. Marina kept running a hand through his hair until she could see his muscles relax with the painkiller. Then she took another damp cloth to brush over his face and neck – probably unnecessary, but it made her feel better to do something for him.

The door opened and a soft step announced Will’s arrival. “How is he?”

“Sleeping.” When his hand settled on her shoulder, Marina leaned her head to the side to rest her cheek against his warm flesh. “He didn’t even argue about the meds.” Will’s hand tightened. “I know,” she murmured. “How much pain was he in to take it without a single protest?”

“We’re taking him home, _moya zhemchuzhina_.” Will stepped up to the bedside, reaching out to place his hand on Dean’s head. “Lucky’s getting the car.”

“You can’t carry him to the car,” she protested. “He’d hate that – especially if any of the other ROTC cadets spotted it.” She rolled her eyes with a sigh. “He’d make noises about his reputation.”

“I’d like to say I don’t give a damn about his rep,” he muttered, “but Dean would care.”

“I’m sure you and Owen will figure it out.”

Owen gave a soft snort as he stepped into the room. “If we can move a drunk idiot without him tripping and falling, I’m pretty sure we can move a drugged kiddo.”

She regretted bringing the chopper as the noise kicked up, but Dean never seemed to notice. Maybe she should talk to Vincent about what he gave her for her boy. It might be something to keep on hand for some of the others. Or to slip her troublemakers when they drove her crazy . . . she wasn’t picky. Between them, Will and Owen managed to get Dean into their transport without too much trouble. Even if they did half carry him, they also kept him from losing his valued rep by supporting him between them. Once in the helicopter, he passed right back out and slept all the way home. 

Only the pilot saw them carry him into the house and, as one of the Grimm’s preferred pilots, she’d long since proved her discretion. 

Mutters and grumbles woke Marina from her light doze. Sitting up straight, her gaze zeroed in on the wrinkled brow of her middle son. Confusion furrowed that beloved face and she watched as he blinked open hazy eyes. Dean scanned the room until his attention focused on her.

“Marishka-Mama?”

She doubted he remembered expressing the same bewilderment when she appeared at his dorm bedside, but she smiled at the repetition. “I’m here, baby.” Rising, she moved to his side to comb her fingers through his hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Kinda lost,” he admitted as he looked around his room again. “Pretty sure I went to bed at school.”

“You did – the first time anyway.”

“How’d I get home?” Then his forehead wrinkled again. “Wait . . . were you at the dorm?”

“We brought you,” she replied, chuckling a little. “And yes, I was. So was Misha.”

“Why?”

Another voice answered this one. “You weren’t feeling well.” Will stood in the doorway, leaning against the jamb. Blue eyes watched them both. “So we went to get you.”

“It was just a headache.” Color burned in Dean’s cheeks as he started to struggle into a sitting position. Marina supported him until he shifted to lean against the headboard. Pain still lingered in his eyes, but he seemed past most of it. Not that she had any intention of letting him up to run around. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry about-.”

Her hand planted itself over his mouth before his words fully registered. “Not one word of apology, _Shchenok_ ,” she scolded. “You were in pain. That’s all we needed to know.”

“It’s the middle of the week,” he began as she pulled her hand back.

“Not important.” Will moved into the room, sitting near the foot of the bed so he could see them both. One hand settled on top of the covers where it could curl over Dean’s ankle. “With the holiday, you’re only missing one day of school and Markham’s aware of your location and situation.”

“Yeah, and that’s great and all, really,” Dean scratched the back of his head before dropping his hand. “But S.H.I.E.L.D….”

“Could handle itself for a few hours.” Will’s voice held a note of finality. 

“You needed us,” Marina put in. “Now you can rest and get the sleep you need.”

“I’m not-.”

“Going to be running around?” she interrupted. “You’re right, you certainly won’t be. Vincent’s already had a look at you and he’s recommended rest.” When Dean opened his mouth, she pointed at him. “No arguments, love. You’re tired and that contributed to the migraine – ergo, you’re going to get some rest.”

“Until the rest of the family shows up?”

“Well, you’ve got several hours before that happens,” she chuckled. “The Foursome’s at school and the girls are staying with Minna for the day.” 

“Vincent and Catherine are going to bunk at the Tower with the teens tonight,” Will added. “Everyone else has been ordered to stay away. Brian and Natasha might swing by after work, but the others are going to the Tower when they’re through for the day.” 

Something vulnerable gleamed in Dean’s green eyes. “Going a little overboard, aren’t you?” 

“No.” Marina appreciated his need to cover that vulnerability with a joke, but she focused on the questions behind his words - the ones that implied he might not be worth all this fuss. “We’re absolutely **not**.” He stared at her and she touched his cheek, a loving smile curving her mouth. “Our other children don’t need us right now. They’ll enjoy some time with their best friends while we get you back up to speed before letting them pile on you.”

“And they will,” her partner chuckled, patting his boy’s leg. “The twins are excited about having their big brothers home this weekend, and with the last of them turning sixteen? The Foursome’s already bouncing off the walls.” He stood up. “Take the rest while you’ve got it.”

“But-.”

“No arguing, baby,” Marina interrupted. She pulled the blankets back, gesturing for him to lie back down. “You’re going to get some more sleep while I go make you something to eat.” When he opened his mouth, she lifted an eyebrow and gave an internal smirk as his jaw snapped shut. He sighed, but slid back down into bed. “Good. Sleep now, baby. You’ll have dinner when you wake up.” She winked. “And maybe pie after that.”

“I’ll see if Owen can pick up a Coke for you.” Will nodded at him. “If Vincent catches you with it, you’re on your own.” With a final smirk, he slipped out the door.

“You really didn’t have to-.”

“Go to sleep, Dean,” Marina insisted, brushing her fingers over his eyes to make them close. “You can protest when you wake up.”

“Anybody going to listen?” he sighed. 

“We always listen to you.” She tucked the blankets around him. “It’s just not going to change our minds about taking care of you.” Pressing a kiss to his temple, she stepped away and turned off the light. “Good night, baby.”

“Night, Marishka-Mama.”

Closing the door behind her, Marina leaned on it with a sigh of relief. Her boy felt better and she had him under her roof to watch over. That made things right with her world. With a deep breath, she straightened and headed for the kitchen. Dean would need food when he woke up from this nap. She should have everything she needed to make his favorite, but if she wanted to get it done on time, she needed to get started.

Plus she wanted to get the apple pie into the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> _Shchenok_ \- Puppy - Marina's nickname for Dean  
>  _Slava Bogu_ \- Thank God  
>  _Samaya malen’kaya_ \- my little one - one of Will's nicknames for Marina  
>  _moya zhemchuzhina_ \- my pearl - one of Will's nicknames for Marina


End file.
